1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more specifically to a vehicle including a seat belt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a variety of off-road vehicles (e.g., Recreational Off-Highway Vehicles (ROVs)).
For example, US2012/0085588A1 discloses a vehicle which includes a pair of front wheels, a pair of rear wheels, a frame, a roll-over protection cage, and a seat. The frame is supported by the pair of front wheels and the pair of rear wheels. The roll-over protection cage and the seat are supported by the frame. The seat is configured so that the driver and two passengers can sit side by side in a width direction of the vehicle.
However, in such a vehicle as described above, one person of the three, or the person sitting in the middle, tends to make alternate contact with the other two persons sitting on his/her sides when the vehicle undergoes a rolling motion. This can degrade the riding comfort of the person sitting in the middle.